


The supers are only human

by Ocean_Vagabond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Basically this whole mess was written because, Gen, Genderqueer author, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Im a teen so i know what im talking about, Multi, Original Bisexual Character, Referenced Child Abuse, TEENS ARE MONUMENTALLY STUPID, They're teens!!!, Transphobia, awkward teenagers in awkward teenage situations, but with the added bonus of superpowers, i got tired of teenage suoerheores who know what they're doing, mmmmmagic, no beta because reasons, original pansexual character, period-typical vine recitation, superhumans, teenagers being teenagers, transphobic language, w|w author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Vagabond/pseuds/Ocean_Vagabond
Summary: (Zodiac Multiverse, Universe #6675)(A universe where superhumans exist, but powers can only be activated by otherworldly objects.)-----------------"The problem with being superhuman is that most people seem to forget the "human" part, focusing solely on the "super" " Ohio says, fuming.Jay simply smiles at them. "If you're worried about secret identities, don't worry, they're anything but." He would have finished his sentence, if a tiny five-foot-something had not socked him in the stomach.





	1. Multiverse record, Chiron to Uranus

_Multiverse Record_  


_To: Uranus_

_From: Chiron_

_You may recall a certain universe I have spoken of before, a place very similar to our dear zodiac's home._

_Universe #6675 is its name, a normal seeming universe save for the existence of  superhumans and superhuman abilities. Among the everyday people I have noticed a small group of teenaged superhumans who have not yet realised their abilities. According to Mercury's visions, these humans will soon need their abilities for something very important and potentially multiverse-threatening (if they do not contain it), which is why I, as your second-in-command, respectfully ask to meddle with their lives just a little bit._

_Your opinion in this matter is greatly valued._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Chiron_


	2. The beginning, or " Ohio just wants to sleep"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor bugs Ohio at ungodly hours in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can smell my pain as I go through this chapter, rewriting and italic-ing away pieces if my nonexistent soul.

Ohio Nami, despite staying up every night until 4 a.m, is a firm believer in sleep. That is why, one freezing morning in mid winter, their response to someone's loud knocking is to roll over and pretend nothing had happened.

The knocking continues.

"Mngh?" Not exactly the most intelligent response, but definitely fitting considering the time.

The knocking stops for about half a minute, before exploding into rapid, gunfire-esque pounding, echoing through their family's apartment.

It's at this point they realise it's probably important, and reluctantly drags their ass out of their warm, comfy, dog-filled bed to kindly tell whoever it is at their door at this ungodly hour to fuck off. When they open the door, however, all curses die in their throat.

It's a teenaged boy, tall and skinny, with dark skin, short, curly hair, and warm molasses coloured eyes. He is actually quite handsome, but this is immediately overshadowed by his injuries: a split lip, a black eye, some seriously bad bruising on his neck, and a deep, still bleeding gash on his left temple. What makes Ohio freeze though, is the fact they know this boy, have known this boy for nearly their entire life.

  
Their cousin, Angelo Coulson.

 

* * *

 

They want to panic, to yell at him and then break his bones in a hug, ask who did this to him, _anything_ , but before they can do any of that he opens his mouth to speak.

"Really? The Dishonor on your cow shirt? Come _on_ Ohio"

" You're standing on my doorstep at six in the morning, looking like you just got into a fucking _street fight,_ and you're yelling at me about my _pyjamas_?!" They yell, flailing their arms around for emphasis.

"It's not my fault your taste in jammies is despicable." Angelo says, cracking a half-hearted grin at them.

Ohio growls angrily, before taking a deep inhale and raising an index finger. 

"You are  _lucky_ you're my favourite cousin." They say, prodding him in the chest gently. 

Angelo gives a soft victory yell, before Ohio cuts him off.

"Now get your ass inside so I can treat ya."

 

* * *

 

"So, uh, what happened to you, anyway?" They ask, rummaging around for their (sadly well loved) first aid kit. Kumo, their dog, trots happily around them.

"He kicked me out." _What_. Angelo says that with a face that is _waay_ too calm to match his words.

"He-  _what?"_ Ohio says eloquently, starting to dab clean the deep cut on his forehead. 

"You mean your dad?" 

 _"_ Ugh,  ~~~~ _yeah,_ that's the bastard." He groans, rolling his eyes as if he was just a minor inconvenience. "I've never been more happy to not be biologically related to anyone in my _life_." 

"Wha'd he do?" Ohio asks, carefully applying ointment.

"Oh _nothing_. He just kicked me out on account of me being a, and I quote: " _Disgusting faggot who doesn't deserve a roof over her head._ "  "

Ohio stops, staring at Angelo with a horrified expression. He gives them a level smile. 

"I'm _quite_ glad to be out of that hellhole." Angelo says brightly, his signature dryness seeping in. 

Wait,but-

"I thought you weren't gonna tell him?" Ohio asks, praying they don't sound accusing.

Angelo sighs. 

"Yeah, I'm an idiot- _Oh sweet jimminy cricket that **hurt**_..!" He yelps, as Ohio accidentally probes a bruise too hard.

"Sorry." Ohio mutters, thinking about just how they're gonna drag his stupid ass off to a hospital if they find any worse injuries.

"What did you, out yourself?" They ask.

Ohio pauses to look down at him. Angelo smiles sheepishly.

"Oh my _god_. When you said you planed to come out with a gay joke I didn't think you were _serious_!" 

"Actually," Angelo says, his voice cracking, "there's more." 

Ohio would strangle him with love if they weren't an angry pacifist. 

"He started yelling at me about _daring_ to be queer in his " _good Christian household_." " 

Ohio snorts, and Angelo grins at them as if to say _ikr_?

"Especially from his daughter, and then I-" 

"You corrected your pronouns." Ohio says, cutting him off.

"I corrected my pronouns." Angelo sighs, scratching his neck

"After that, shit starts to get blurry, just a lot of arguing and then me getting my block knocked off from what I remember." 

"And that's when you realized you had to get out?" Ohio asks, putting plasters on various grazes.

"Yup." Angelo says. 

 _There's something very final about answering a serious question with "yup"_ , Ohio thinks distractedly.

"He was always my least favorite uncle." Ohio says, puffing out their chest for effect. Angelo huffs a laugh.

"Buuut," They say softly, smiling at him. "You are my favorite cousin.

"I'm assuming you need a place to stay?" 

"If that's okay..?" Angelo asks hesitantly, looking up at them.

" 'S cool. I'll go wake up may parents." 

Angelo pulls Ohio into a crushing hug, and they wrap their arms around his skinny frame.

"Thank you," he says, and is that the faintest hitch of a sob? 

 _No problem._ They think. _Nooo problem at all._

Although Angelo's ridiculous preening and meticulous neatness might actually kill them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> plot thing I'd like to get out of the way:
> 
> •Superpowers are not singular in this universe, meaning that super humans don't just get one superpower. They are divided into categories, which have multiple powers that fall under them (e.g., mind = empathy, telekenesis, invisibility, phrasing, teleportation, or Water and weather= hydrokenesis, lightning, weather manipulation, etc, etc)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first work, so please be kind. Your opinions are greatly valued to me!!!


End file.
